7 year itch
by SQ.happiness
Summary: Prompt: could you write something fluffy piece on swanqueen married life? ((SQ datenight / turned out to be smut))
**7 Year Itch**

* * *

Prompt: could you write something fluffy piece on swanqueen married life?

A/N: thanks for the prompts 'daydreamer1020'! here is a fluffy but sort smut version of the prompt.  
There will be another one later with a complete fluffy story dont worry ;)

Disclamer! chatertars are not mine. all go to once upon a time.  
THANKYOU to my lovley beta Lordxena

please review and tell me what you think. any prompts please send them to me, love you all enjoy

* * *

"Honey, come on, we're already late!" Emma yells from downstairs. Looking at the gold watch on her wrist, a gift she got from her parents on her 40th birthday. They are already fifteen minutes late for the movie and she's missing the trailers. Emma sighs, "babe!" putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm on my freaking way, Emma, stop yelling!" Regina appears at the top of the stairway and saunters down the steps, dark eyes flashing. "We're not late. I gave you the wrong time on purpose."

But instead of replying, slowly, Emma's eyebrows rise to her hairline, her arms drop to the sides of her body and her mouths is slightly agape. "Holy shit," she mumbles, eyes raking over her wife's figure. It was definitely worth the wait. She is wearing black high heels and a tight navy blue dress that, as usual, ends right above her knees. The neckline is just perfectly low as it gives a nice clue of what is underneath the dress but still leaves something for the imagination.

Regina's hair is up in a slightly messy bun and her makeup is more natural and understated, just the way Emma likes it. The look is finished with a pair of diamond earrings that Emma had given her on her birthday the previous year, and a beautiful silver necklace.

"Take a picture, dear. It will last longer." Regina winks with a smirk when she is standing in front of her wife.

"Oh, for fucking sure I will," Emma growls with a grin and watches her wife as she continues on to walk into the living room. _I just want to sink my teeth into that booty._

"All right," Regina announces, "all done," walking back towards Emma with her purse in her hands and wearing a long black leather coat.

Wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulder she kisses her temple. "Ah well, that only took _forever_ ," Emma smiles, inhaling the scent of her woman.

"Ha ha," Regina rolls her eyes, jabbing her elbow into her wife's ribs.

" _Oww_ , those ribs are attached to me," Emma says, overly dramatic as she locks the front door of the big white mansion when they walk out.

"I'll drive," Regina calls over her shoulder.

 **SQSQSQS**

"Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?" Emma says, kissing her way from Regina's shoulder to her neck. With her hair up, the temptation was too much.

"Emma, I'm driving," Regina mutters as she gives the wondering hand under her dress and creeping up her thigh a slap.

Emma hisses, moving her hand out from underneath and lowering the hem to cover the enticing skin again. Regina is wearing garters, something the woman knows drives the blonde insane. "I can't help it, you're the one looking so drop fucking dead gorgeous in that dress." Her hand now settling around her wife's waist, "Besides, it's a red light." She murmurs in her ear and takes a tiny bite.

"Emma, sit your ass back down in your seat!" Regina says sternly, but Emma can hear the slight crack in the voice and sees the twinkle in those brown eyes, even though her face does not show the same emotion.

"Whatever you say, beautiful," Emma whispers with a grin, pressing a kiss to the corner of Regina's lips before sitting back in her seat, happy she still can affect her wife after being a couple for so long.

They have now been married for about five years, together for seven. Everybody has told them the seven year itch is the worst, and when most likely they would break up. Though the way they have spent the last seven years, made them have no doubt they will stay married for a long time, until death separated them. With love and affection, they have brought two children into the world together. James is five years old and Macy, three.

They are happily married but every now and then, they do still need and want a date night. Just the two of them. So here they are, kids away for the night at the in-laws and them on the way to the theater to see a movie.

 **SQSQSQSQ**

"This row I think," Emma whispers. Holding Regina's hand, they walk up the steps to the seats in the back of the movie theater. Since it's the middle of the week, there are only three other couples in the room, and they are sitting nowhere near each other. Emma and Regina are sitting in the last row in the middle.

"All right," Emma sighs when they finally sit down in their seats. Coats are placed on the empty chair next to Emma, and there's a small bag of popcorn in Regina's hands. The brunette leans into her wife whose arm is lying around her shoulders.

Sometime during the movie, Emma loses focus on the typical romcom Regina likes to watch. She is way more interested in the woman sitting next to her. Slowly, she starts to massage her wife's thighs from on top of the dress. The sigh she hears from the brunette is a good sign and encouraging.

Soon enough, Emma's fingertips slip oh so slowly underneath the hem of the dress. Her hands move so slowly, Regina doesn't even slap her hand away. Looking at her wife, Emma notices how Regina is completely focused on the movie.

Emma turns her head left for a quick glance at the screen. Then, with an evil grin, she takes her chances and her hand disappears underneath her dress, slowly stroking Regina's thigh, further and further towards her panty line. The heat beneath her touch increases.

A gasp comes from the woman and Regina drops the popcorn, making it cover the floor. "Emma," comes out as an angry whisper, "What are you-" and then a moan slips passed her lips.

Emma grins as her fingers dance around on top of the lace fabric nestled between a very warm place. "What I'm doing," Emma whispers in a low voice, "is giving you the best date night you deserve, babe," now moving so she could nibble and suck at the brunette's neck.

Emma can feel how Regina is trying to hold her moans back. For a moment, she glances around the room. The three other couples are too far away for them to notice what they are doing. With a grin Emma takes Regina's bottom lip between her own as her hand is now making firm circles on the soft fabric of the brunette's thong.

Even though Emma can feel the enthusiasm that her wife kisses her back with, she can tell Regina is very nervous by the way her knuckles turn white from holding the armrests too tight. Time to make Regina forget where she is.

"You look so hot in this dress, baby" Emma murmurs against Regina's lips, while licking her own.

 **SQSQSQSQ**

"Oh god," Regina gasps when she feels Emma's fingers slip passed her panties. Her eyes close tight, letting the amazing feeling wash over her. Her hands let go of the armrest and her fingers tangle in the long blonde locks, pressing Emma's head closer to her neck where the blonde is using her mouth. "Emma," she moans.

A small whimper comes from the brunette when she feels her wife's hot mouth leave her neck.

Putting her jeans to good use, Emma kneels in between luscious legs. She gently pulls Regina forward and grins as the move has caused the dress to ride up and out of her way.

But Regina's whimper is soon replaced with a loud gasp and a 'tried to repress, but failed' moan when she realizes that Emma's going down on her in a public place.

 **SQSQSQSQ**

"Well, that was a very good movie," Emma smirks as she puts her arm around Regina's shoulder when leaving the theater.

"You didn't even watch it," Regina rolls her eyes with a small smile playing around her lips. She is pretty sure that the couple who was closest to them heard what they were doing.

In fact, Regina couldn't imagine anybody not hearing her moan so loudly when her wife had pushed two fingers inside, that Emma had to put a hand over her mouth. And she couldn't imagine anybody not hearing the muted gurgle when she had almost screamed Emma's name out loud once the blonde had made her cum.

A wide smile now painting her face, Regina puts one arm around her wife's waist. "But yes, it was a pretty good movie," she smiles and kisses Emma's cheek.

"Just pretty good?" Emma asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I mean… I've seen better," she smirks, challenging.

"Yeah, tell that to the other couple who was staring at us when you screamed my name, babe," Emma grins.

"Oh please, I did not," Regina rolls her eyes. "I _do not_ scream."

Emma scoffs. "Oh yes you do," she kisses Regina's lips. "And it's so sexy!"

Chuckling, they both get into the car. Regina is driving once again and Emma is smirking at her wife while biting her lower lip.

"But hey," Emma clears her throat. "If it wasn't the best movie you've seen… we can always watch another movie back home," she says in her low sexy voice while leaning over and slipping her hand underneath the navy (now wrinkled) dress. She tries to nibble the brunette's neck again.

" _Oww,_ " Emma yelps as Regina hits her hand again, and she yanks it away within a second. "You don't have to hit me," she pouts, although a small smirk is showing.

"I am driving," Regina says, not looking over at the blonde but focusing on the road. "But I guess we can always see what movie is on tv at home," Regina says in a low and dangerous voice. " _Em-ma_."

"Fuck yeah," Emma almost moans. "I guess that seven year itch doesn't mean I'm running away, though."

"What?"

"The seven year itch," Emma says. "You've heard about that, right?"

"Yes," Regina sighs loudly, recalling how many times Snow had told her how hard her seventh year together had been. Like Regina would care about that. "Snow told me about it."

"Well, I guess that seven year itch doesn't mean I'm running away," Emma says again. "It's the itch I have and I'm pretty sure you can scratch it away," Emma winks at her wife.

"Honey, by the way _you_ screamed _my name_ last night, I'm pretty sure I can, yes," and an evil smirk plays around on Regina's lips.

' _This date is far from over,'_ Emma thinks with an evil smirk of her own and wondering why the damn car can't go any fucking faster.


End file.
